Battle to be the Strongest 2
by awesomeanime2001
Summary: As it turns out, theres another survivor in the Tasuki household who'd caught Kaoru before she reached the ground. That person was her cousin, Matt. Matt's friend overheard what Usui had said & reported it back to Matt & Kaoru. Seething with hate, Kaoru longed for revenge. From there on, it became an all out war of not just the title of the strongest, but also a battle for revenge
1. The reunition

**Dog-** Hey people! This is a continuation of **battle to be the strongest. **So read that before this, (_Battle to be the strongest 2,_) then Review and Enjoy!

**Cat-** Ok, no chit-chat. Back to the story.

...

* * *

_**Usui**_ cursed again, fuming. But what he didn't know was that Kaoru didn't die yet, and that another survivor of the household had turned up. A pair of eyes followed every one of his movements and watched as the exited the roof.

* * *

_**Kaoru** _was falling through the air. My mind flashed to Misao, and all the happy times they've had together. Then I landed. But I didn't land on the cement; I didn't die. She landed into the arms of a dark-haired guy. "Matt!" I exclaimed. "Youre still... here!"

My cousin looked back at me- eyes dead serious. "What do you think you're doing, killing yourself?" He said in a low voice, and let go. I dropped onto the floor. "Ouch!" I yelped. "Thanks a lot." Fuming, I rubbed my back. "That really hurt." "Good." matt said, turning.

I stood up and turned too. A light haired guy came running up to us, a camera in hand. "he-" The person panted. "As I suspected." Matt said codly. "That rat." "Hello?" I waved my arms in front of them. "I'm still here you know." "Oh yeah," Matt said. "this is Kaoru, as you know. Kaoru, Takimo." Looking around, Matt frowned. "Where's Misao?" I turned pale.

"Tell me." Matt shook me. Blinking back tears, I blurted out the whole story to them. When i mentioned Usui, they both turned dark. Matt gave the camera to me. "Watch this," He said. "Don't take it to heart." Confused, I pressed play. Usui showed up on the screen, rushing over and grabbing at me, but got air. I turned up the volume, and then turned pale at the words that came next. "Usu..i...'' I said. "How Could You!"

Matt grabbed at my wrist. "Come, you two. It won't be long before he realizes Kaoru isn't dead yet. We have to hurry."

I was paler than pale, white in shock. Misao dead. Usui the betrayer. Why? I sobbed. Why?

A blond head came out the doors. It was Usui. "Kaoru!" He yelled. "You're stiil ok! Thank god! Hey wait up!" We however, ran. Usui was falling behind. with a snarl, Usui came to an erupt stop and pulled out two knives from his jacket. In one last desperate try, he hurled the two knives, one aiming at my leg, the other at the elbow. Matt shoved me aside just in time as the knife aiming my leg missed. The other one however, cut off a strand of my hair and touched upon Matt's shoulder.

I rolled onto the floor grabbing the knifes, as Matt clutching at his shoulder. "Go!" Matt yelled. I hopped up as Takimo lent a hand to Matt. Usui was gaining. Matt and Takimo needed more time, I thought. "You two, continue!" I yelled. "I'll be behind you." with that, I aimed a knife at the dirt. That would slow him down, i thought, and threw. He came to an erupt halt. Not missing a beat, I threw the other one at his feet, as he jumped up and snarled. I didn't think. I ran. I ran faster than god like speed, pain and hurt pushing me on. Like that day 8 years ago, all I saw was red. Usui was slowing down now, but I didn't stop. I caught up to Matt and Takimo, breathing heavily.

Matt... I thought. Why? Hate and pain burning inside me, I vowed for revenge.

* * *

A.A- Sorry to interrupt people, but here, I'm outa ideas. So please review so i would know what to fix. Thanks!

* * *

Dammit. Usui thought. Escaped right through my fingers again.

"Sorry father." He said, head down, looking at a tall man with gray streaks down his hair.

"Not your fault." The man said, rising. "And if I'm not mistaken, Kaoru isn't the only survivor. There should be one more..."


	2. The final battle

**Dog-** Hey people! This is a _Battle to be the strongest 2, the final battle. So_ Review and Enjoy!

**Cat-** hmm, I wonder who will win...

...

* * *

We trained and trained for months, living on whatever scraps we could find. Matt and Takimo had let all their anger go, but I couldn't . Usui had pretended to be my friend, but betrayed me. I didn't know whether I could trust anyone ever again. When that year passed, I sought out revenge.

* * *

It was midnight. The moonlight shone through, reminding me of the many things that happened so long ago. Then, hate and pain overthrew me. Looking down at the sleeping figures Matt and Takimo, I made up my mind. I couldn't rely on them, and I didn't want to hurt them, so I would rely on myself. I changed into all black and picked up my sword. it was time. I couldnt wait any longer. This was it.

"Good bye, Matt, good bye Takimo." I whispered and slipped out the door to the run down house we now lived in.

My feet took on an automatic run and like that, I reached the Usui household. The house was grand. Taking a breath, I pounded on the door, like they had 9 years ago. Usui opened the door.

i couldn't do this. I thought. I can't kill. Looking at his emotionless face, I hardened my heart. "Die." I said and sliced. He missed my blow in the nick of time. However, blood was leaking from his elbow. "Kaoru." Usui said from his spot on the ground. He smiled in the moonlight, and I almost expected fangs to pop out. "What a nice surprise."

"Would you care to come in?" he went on. "No thanks," I said roughly. "You are going to pay." I slashed sidesway at him and landed a blow on the same arm. He winced, then smiled. "You want to play, huh?" Usui said and let out a sharp whistle. "Shes finally here!"

Men surrounded me. This was a trap! I thought. Usui smiled. "We've known this would happen ever since you disappeared." He said, standing and clutching at his bleeding arm. "However, I didn't expect you to come here alone." I clenched my fists. He smirked. "Oh, well. Guess we'll hafta deal with you first."

So this was his true side.

"Attack!" He commanded. I was like a whirlwind. I was invincible. Men after men died. I felt no sorrow. Finally, only he was left. I was breathing hard. "Well, well, well. Looks like you've improved. Congrats. You defeated our army. I assure you, there's still more fun. Household, attack!" He yelled. 5 men dropped from the trees and around me in a circle.

One glance; A look at them and I could tell they were trained at a very high level. "Dammit," I growled.

A man with gray streaks in his hair came forward. "So this is her, eh? Pity you're of the opposing house." this man was the leader of this house, I realized. What was it again?... Hikj... Hikjio.

"Well," He continued. "yagamita, would you take the honor." A tall woman with short red hair came forward. This was yagamita. The spear thrower. The very one whom killed my mother. "Yagamita. " I said. "The spear thrower." "My, my." She laughed. "So, I'm popular huh? Well, lets get the party started. Don't take me too lightly. I assure you, i'l lay flowers on your grave. Dry ones, course." Ha Ha Ha, she laughed. I tensed and leaned forward with the sword. She took off her silver jacket. Strapped to the chest were spears. "Just one brush," She said. "And you're dead. Theres a special poison in them. Fun, huh?" Ha Ha ha. She laughed that high pitched laugh again. I aimed and slashed. She came with amazing grace and danced to the right, where she uncaped four spears. She threw, and I deflected it with my sword at the last moment. "Dammit." I panted. She was good and I was already weak from all that fighting before.

"They didn't land?" She smiled. "My, my. Well, lets try again." I couldn't even get close.

At the moment, two figures rushed through the gates. "Kaoru!" Takimo yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" "Just having a little fun," Yagamita said. Matt turned black. "Takimo."He said, voice low. "We'll take the others." In that moment as Yagamita was distracted, I slashed. It hit her waist. blood covered the sword. She turned on fire. "Well," She said. "You don't play fair, do you? Than mind my manners." She pulled out a huge spear and struck it on the ground.

"Be honored, brat." Yagamita said. "You shall be the first to have your blood upon this spear. We fought and fought, both unwilling to give up to pain and weakness. I stepped right, and she followed, but I made a sharp turn to the left and got behind her. I struck her back.

Like 9 years ago, all I saw was red. I fell to my knees, shocked that I killed someone. Yet, If I didn't she wouldv'e killed me. Only the strongest survived. I thought. Standing up, i pointed my sword forward at the leader whom back was towards me. Yagamita looked up and breathed her last. "Hikjio!" She yelled.

But it was too late. I was flying through the air. As he turned, the sword point entered his heart. But all that was on his mouth was Yagamita. "Yagamita!" He yelled. Falling straight down, the two reached for each other. "Yaga," "Hiko" They said. Fingertips touching. And with that they seeped into darkness.

* * *

Usui's face was pale with pain and hatered at Kaoru for killing his parents. He never thought about how Kaoru would fell at them for killing hers and her sister, but now he did. But none of that mattered. Crawling over to where one of yagamita's spears landed, he aimed for kaoru.

Takimo however, saw. "Kaoru!" He yelled and pushed her aside. The spear landed on him and he collapsed, feeling hot and cold. Useless, Usui thought. I was useless. Picking up another spear, he jammed it into his arm, and died, free of anything that he had ever done or did. Free of this world.

* * *

Matt was fighting the last one standing. "Takimo!" He yelled as he saw his friend fall out the corner of his eye. In that moment of hesitation, his rival saw his chance. Matt was gone, just like that. Now only him and Kaoru were left.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. She felt so lost like a year ago. Live on. Misao's words rang in her head. She didn't even give Matt's rival a chance to pick up the sword from the ground. She struck.


	3. Finally back

Cat- Hullo please read and review. ok now, lets move on.

Dog- wha?! wai-

* * *

Kaoru watched the man fall down.

It was all my fault, she thought. If it wasn't for me, Takimo and matt would still be alive and well. Now, I'm all alone again. What should i do? She never felt so lost. Looking at the sea of bodies around her, she felt a sudden pang. Each of them had a life. She thought. And people whom they loved. And she'd taken it away. She was now a murder. No doubt.

She sank to her feet and sobbed. Police cars were blaring in the distance. Doors were opening. Matt made a sound. Kaoru rushed over. "Matt," She sobbed. "Don't go. Don't leave me." Matt opened his eyes. "Silly." He said. "I'm not gonna fall that easily. He clutched his side. He didn't deal death blow. His sword flipped and just busted my ribs. How's Takimo?" I closed my eyes, beginning to hiccup. "He touched upon Yagamita's spears." That was all there to say. Everyone knew that once Yagamita landed a target, there was no way possible to get out of it.

"Come on" He said, and stood, leaning on me. "We have to get out of here." kaoru nodded, yet everything turned black.

* * *

Kaoru moved. "Matt?" She said, opening her eyes.

"Miss. Kaoru!" A familiar voice answered. "Miss. Kaoru! Are you awake?"

She opened her eyes. "Everone was worried sick, that they were." The voice continued. "kojiro struck a hard blow, that he did."

"Ken...shin?" the girl finally moved. Whew. So that was only a nightmare. And a very long one, at it. What the heck. She thought. How could I not have realized I was blacked out sooner. Misao... Why did I think she was my sister? And who in the world was Matt?

Kaoru smiled, wearily. Everything was coming back now. Kojiro had struck a blow on her, and she fell down. The cave in which she, kenshin, misao, yahiko, and sanosuke were in was caving, and she had fallen to her knees. She'd blacked out on Kenshin.

"Kenshin." Kaoru repeated. "I'm back. Sorry about that."

Kenshin smiled back. "Don't worry, that you shouldn't. here, miss. megumi made some soup for you. Drink and get some rest, that you do."

Kaoru was so happy. She was finally back.


End file.
